XJ-9 REBOOTED (Jenny Wakeman Re-Awakening)
by SpiderTeen
Summary: Jenny The Teenage Robot has been shut down and awakened by The Astonishing SpiderTeen. The time is unknown to her as she tries to make sense of her new situation and new friends. This Story has been originally finished on Wattpad but I'm bringing over to here with major changes.
1. Prologue

Jennys pov 52 years ago

"Wow... I never thought a battle could be that easy! Its funny the way that guy just sat there typing away at his computer while I trashed his machines!" It was after school, I was explaining to them this weird nut-job who claims he can hack any system in no time flat. Hah! Ameture stuff... "That's cool Jenny!" said Tuck. Hes brads 10 year old little brother. Even though we've all known each other for about a year now it still never ceases to amaze him that I'm a robot. "What happened after you caught him?" asked Brad. Brads taller than Tuck. Well of course he is! Hes the same age I was designed to be! "I basically asked him politely to stop hacking all of the radios..." I said with a bit of dramatic pause, "... Then I destroyed his equipment!" We all had a good laugh about it. But there was something nagging at my circuits that I left out of the story...

Dramatic flashback

"...There! That should teach you a lesson!" I had dumped his monitor at his feet. "Your lucky the SkyWay patrol didn't catch you. Im a little more lenient."

"You may think you've one XJ-9..." he said. "But you've just given me the chance to test out my latest hacking code-" Ugh. I hate it when bad guys call me by my project name... Its bad enough my mom calls me that ... "Yeah, well, I think it has some bugs to work out." I said. Then I blasted out of there.

Back to the present

We went to our own houses. Brad and Tucks house was destroyed by a battle between me and the Clusters, so the had to move a little further down the block. Which is disappointing because now I have to waste jet fuel to visit them.

Later that night I was feeling pretty tired for some reason... Which is weird... But I guess something was malfunctioning... I guess I'll have mom fix it in the morning...

End of **_Jennys POV_**

Before she plugged in to recharge a red banner flashed across her eyes

WARNING!!: INITIATING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROTOCOL72-59!!!

Before she could process what was going on, her eyes dimmed and she fell over sprawled on the floor, dead like.


	2. Toy Store

_Michaels POV 2016 52 years later._

I've been in this super hero gig for three years. I've had to fight pirates, villans and an assortment of weird badguys. But lately crime has been at an all time low and Matteo told me Kitty had found something interesting...

"You think theres a shut down robot in a cave in freaking nuke town??" I asked him. "Yes! As a matter of fact shes sure of it!" said Matteo. "Ok... This is your crazy plan..." I said. "Lets go then!" said Matteo.

**_A few hours later..._**

We're walking down the streets of nuke town. The place wasn't really nuked. It was just so old that everyday technological updates couldn't keep up with the town. So the shut it down and the residents moved into the cities. We reached an especially big house.

"Would you do the honors?" said Matteo.

"Are you sure there's a robot in there? I mean what if its the Terminator or something?"

"Just open the door..."

I sighed and tried the doorknob first. Didn't budge. Of course. But, hey, do you know how stupid I would have looked if I tore the door down and come to find out it was unlocked the whole time? I used my super strength to tear the door off its hinges and set it aside. We had walked around and found some interesting things. If by interesting you mean totally scary to border-line terrifying. Like freaking robot parts and limbs! At one point I was staring at something in a corner wrapped in cobwebs... IT WAS A FREAKING ROBOT HEAD.

"Are you sure this isn't Scott Cawthons house of horrors...?" I asked picking my way through skeletal mechanized hands.

"Found it!" I heard Matteo yell a distance off. I think he was somewhere below the house! "Found what?" I asked, looking at a slightly colored photo of a silver haired woman that seemed to be in her 40s. She wore these ridiculous goggles on her face and and an yellow trench coat. She had tired looking eyes but she was smiling from ear to ear. But I couldnt tell at what because half of the photo was ripped off... "Just come down here!" said Matteo. When I went downstairs i saw he was standing in front of some kind of cold storage tank.

"How did they get it down here... ?" Matteo said in awe. "I dont know... Shrink ray perhaps?" I joked, unhooking my lightsaber from my belt. "Stand back Mat," I said, going into a cutting pose and ignited the lightsaber, its blue blade facing perfectly straight as it hums slightly. "I don't want this falling on you..." He stepped back a few paces and watched as I moved in and struck.

_"Vrooom... Tseeeer! Hisssss..."_

The blade hummed more furiously as I cut through the metal door, the laser slicing it perfectly and sparks fly slightly. When I was finished I deactivated the lightsaber and put my palm to the door. This is where my ability to stick to things comes in handy. I pulled the cut out portion of the door and set it down, careful not to set it near anything flammable since the edges were red-hot. Matteo had shined his flash light in and gasped like he found the Holy Grail. I looked in there and saw it. It was... Well a ROBOT... But heres the thing... It was wearing a blue crop top... You know the one that shows your belly button to give girls that sex appeal? And it had on a blue skirt. And on the head were two things that reminded me of Hatsune Mikus pony tails... "So... Our robot is a female?..." I asked, feeling a little caught off guard by this. "Its no big deal," said Matteo. "Now you gotta lift up the back of her shirt to see if theres a maintenance panel."

I pulled her facing towards the wall. "Wait, why isn't Kitty here doing this? And why aren't you the one handling the elecrical circut stuff here?" I asked him. "Well, Vana dragged Kitty to the mall to do sone shopping and threatened to cut off my nads if I didn't leave them be And also only you can handle these." He holds up a glowing blue vial. It contains a concoction that lets me manipulate machines. It only lasts for a few seconds and drinking too much can actually have harmful side effects, hence why the dosage is small. I lifted the shirt and sure enough there was a maintenance panel on her back. I opened it up and looked inside. I saw some wires cybernetics. But then there was some blue crystal in the center. Seemed like a reasonable area to start. So I touched it and concentrated. In a few seconds the crystal started glowing at a light blue. The eyelids of the robot rose but her eyes weren't fully loaded yet. "It works!" said Matteo pumping his fist in the air. "It totally works!!!!"

**_TSSSSSST!_**

Spidersense! Danger!

I instinctively drew my revolver as 4 bruly men in grey uniform and missle helmets filed into the unit. "Thank you..." said the obvious leader. "Now we'll be takin that off your hands. You see thats property of-" I gritted my teeth and pulled back the hammer on my revolver. I already knew the organization.

"Skyway Patrol." I growled.


	3. Unexpected

Michael's gun did not falter against he intruders. He aimed it at a sort of slanted downward angle, aiming for their legs. In truth, he wanted to just shoot them on the spot and run. But it would give the people at Skyway patrol base to paint him as a bad guy. They already dont like people who poses unnatural abilities, and often express that they all think they belong in a cage, while humanity does its job. In all actuality, the government brought them back as a second line of defense against super-powered villains.

"What you have, son, is property of the Skyway patrol." said the apparent leader. "I don't see your name on it." said Michael, eyeing the guns the soldiers were carrying. He could dodge the bullets. but what about Matteo and the robot? He looked back at the both of them, Matteo was still kneeling next to the robot, which was still powering on. "We've been lookin for that machine for a looong time..." said the leader. "We'd like you to hand it over... before somebody gets hu-" The next thing that happened jarred Michaels mind forever.

**_"Initiating XJ-9 Protocal 5: Self Defence Protocal."_**

He heard a female voice behind him and turned around only to see the robot standing up with a cold hard look, she had activated weapons unlike Michael had ever seen before and was pointing them at ths Skyway patrol guards. Michael had barely dodged and lasers were flying.

"We're not prepared for this!" one of the goons shouted at the leader. He grimaced as he was forced to give the order to retreat. "You may have won this round _kid_ "

The leader spat with hatred. "But we **WILL** have that robot, no matter what it takes!" Then he left.

**_"Objective accomplised,"_** said the robot the weapons retracted into her arms. **_"Going into battery save mode."_** and with that she collapsed into Matteos arms. "Crap! Shes heavy, TAKE HER!" said Matteo, struggling to hold her up. Michael goes to Matteo and picks her up, feeling like a feather in his arms. When they get back to Kittys lab they set her on a lab table.

"My guess is shes doing a system reboot." said Matteo. "So its gonna be a while before she wakes up... Shes been powered down for YEARS..." "Well let me know when she's fully up and running." said Michael, yawning. "Im gonna go catch some sleep..." Michael leaves and Matteo starts reading a book on robotics.


	4. Awakening

"Well... Its just me and you XJ..." said Matteo, staring at the robot. "Hm... XJ-9... I feel like I've heard that before..." Matteo went into deep thought and went back to reading but somewhere along the way fell asleep.

Then her eyes opened...

She tried to sit up but is strapped down to the table. "What the-?" she uses her strength to break the straps and sits up.

Jennys POV

Whats with all these warning pop-ups on my screen... The most frequent one is system update needed... But thats ridiculous! Mom just updated me yesterday!" But I looked down at myself and noticed something odd... My body, usually an eggshell white, was tarnished and smudged. Then I noticed my surroundings... This deffinitely is not moms lab! "Mom?" I called out. When I decided to look around i noticed the faint sound of snoring. I found it and it was a blonde haired boy in a white lab coat. Something was up and I needed answers... So I tried shaking him awake. No good... He must have been knocked out pretty good... But then I looked at the computer he was sitting at... It looked totally... Well weird! Usually computers have bulky monitors dont they? This one was big and flat... But thats not what threw me off the most. It was the date on the bottom right corner. The year said 2016! That can't ne right! And wheres mom?! "Ok this is weird..." I said. Then I tried to wake up that other guy again. But this time I was agitated. "Hey! Wake up!" I don't know how loud I was but he woke up this time. "TACOS!" he yelled obviously coming out of a deep sleep. "Kitty? Is that-" Then he turned around and looked at me. I swear i think his bleach blonde hair got paler and so did his skin. Now to get some answers. I had lifted him out of the chair and held him high by his shirt. But I didn't want to hurt the guy, I just needed answers.

"Who are you?"

"M-m-my names Matteo Hall!"

"Where am I?"

"Your in my friend Kitty Ko's laboratory! Me and my friend brought you here because you were shut down!"

"Who are you working for?"

"Nobody! I don't work for anybody!"

"I don't believe you!"

"N-no I swear I'm telling the truth!!"

I set him back down in the chair and stepped back, while the color returned to his face. But there was one more question that was eating at me.

"What... year ...is it?" I asked, even though I knew the answer I needed to hear it from him.

"Its... 2016..." said Matteo.

"My mom... Brad... Tuck..." I slumped down against the table. I would cry if my tear ducts weren't dried out... "Look.. Kitty and my friends gonna be back when I call him... Maybe we can... Help you some ho-" I didn't let him finish. I was already out of there.

Matteos POV

Great... I had one job... But how was I supposed to know she'd wake up that soon! I did the only thing i could think of... I picked up my phone, scrolled the contacts and pressed Michael.


	5. Deep in the Night

Michael was sleeping peacefully when his phone rang. He groggily grabed the phone and was momentarily blinded by the light from the phone. When he finally found the answer button he put it on speaker. "Hello...?" he said "Michael we have a problem!" Matteo was frantic on the other line. "What do you mean??" asked Michael a little more alert. When Matteo explains what happened to Michael, he grabbed his signature shirt and sped out of the door. He hurriedly swings his way through the tunnels and catapults his way up though a sewer grate into the city. He swung his way around the skyscrapers, heading to the only area he was sure to where she'd go.

Tremorton.

Jennys POV

I jetted over to my hone. My town.. The place was deserted but I had too see my house... When I got there the place gelt empty. Nobody had been there in years... Nobody moved back in after my mom moved out... Then I checked the other houses. They were empty. Which meant that mom stayed trying to figure out how to fix me... But how long was it until she gave up...? I check all servers to see what her last known location was.. I didn't like the answer .. I jetted to the city cemetery and found it, a tombstone marked

**_Nora Wakeman_**

**_1964-2015_**

**_Brilliant scientist and loving mother_**

That was it. Thats when I started to blast off into the sky.

Michaels POV

I've been through stuff... Things that wouldnt compare to most people... But waking up in a different year totally different thing. She's confused and trying to figure out whats going on. Thats when I see her. She was at the cemetery in front of a headstone! Then she started jetting into the sky like a maniac! When I looked at the headstone it said:

**_Nora Wakeman_**

And some other stuff but I glossed over it. Then I looked into the sky and noticed the burning blue light was gone.. And she was falling!


	6. Tired

She was falling fast.

Michael had to do something or else she'd becone more wrecked then she already was looking.

He quickly glanced around and saw two trees parallel to each other. Gaining a running start, he jumps and extends both his wrists.

**_TWHIP!_**

Two web lines shoot out and connects to the stong trunks. He swings himself around to gain momentum pulls, turning himself into a human slingshot and flew through the air towards where she was going to be, outstreching his arms to catch her as they collided.

_Jennys POV_

Of course! I had to have run out of rocket fuel! As I fell I thought about so many things... But those thoughts were interrupted when something slammed into me and we crashed through the window of a broken down building. First insinct reared my arm back and punched as hard as I could. "OWWWW!!!" it was a deep male voice followed by him slamming into the wall. I jumped up and got ready to fight him but I paused to get a good look at him. He was slightly doubled over and clutching his side and grimacing, well, why wouldnt he? That punch was enough to shatter his ribcage. He wore glasses and his hair was a bit of a mess, and he was wearing pajamas for that matter. He was following me. I don't like being followed. "Who are you???" I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. Then I saw the raised spider on his chest. All of a sudden he slipped out of his shirt and dove behind me! When I turned around he was, and literally was, ON the wall. Like he stuck there. "Well... Ow... Thats not the way you treat somebody when they save you..." he said, "The names Michael... Nice to... agh... Be of your acquaintance..." "Why were you following me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. Saving me from a fall that would barely leave a scratch on me hardly qualifies as a reason to gain my trust. "My friend called me. You scared him half to death and took off." "You're friends with the guy in the lab?" I asked. "Yep." He jumped down to the floor and I got a better look at his body type. He was a medium build with scars on his arms and chest. "What are you?" I asked, baffled by what he could do. "Well obviously I'm human." he said tilting his head to the side. Then he flicked his wrist and a white thread came out of his hand and snatched the shirt from me. "Its chilly." he said putting them back on. "Now can we go back?.. Im really tired..." "Sure" I said, feeling apologetic for punching him so hard.


	7. Night

Michael yawned as he swung back to Kitty,s lab, Jenny right beside him. "So I'm guessing your bones are pretty strong?" asked Jenny. "Yeah. Goes along with the strength.." said Michael. "I can lift over 60 tons... But its no good if my bones aren't strong enough. I guess the spider that bit me was unstable..." When they got to Kitty's lab they found him snoring on his pull-out couch. "Well I guess your questions wont get answered till morning..." "That's ok... I can wait here until then." said Jenny. "Okay... I'm goin' home." said Michael. And with that he left, leaving Jenny alone. She sat for a few seconds and decided to take a walk outside in the city for the rest of the night. She grabbed a big grey jacket and tossed the hood over her head. She exited the lab and followed the tunnels out into the city. She walked along the Motown, passing the Motor City casino. She watched as people laughed and talked to each other, some waling around on their phones. One of them bumps into her, not paying attention, and drops his smartphone. The man groans out in frustration. "Aw crap, I just got that phone!" he says exasperatedly. Jenny bends down to pick it up, only to stare at screen was completely led and interact-able, unlike what she was used to those years ago. She tried to tap the cracked screen only to have it snatched out of her hand by the now irritated bystander. "Jeez lady, what do you think you-" he stops and pauses as he looks at Jenny, realizing that she doesn't look human. "Oh I see... you're one of the off-worlders who merged with us... well just watch where you're going will you?" He says, shaking his head and walking off. Jenny was even more stunned by the fact that him realizing that she was a robot didn't actually faze him. Usually she'd be met with gawks and remarks about her shiny, metallic body. But here, it might as well have been another Tuesday for this guy.

She keeps walking and is tapped on the shoulder, she turns and is greeted with a short asian girl.

"Hi! You're Jenny right?" she asks.

"Yeah... who are you?" asked Jenny.

"I'm Kitty Ko, one of Michaels friends. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No..."

"Well, you can stay in the lab with me and Matteo." said Kitty, leading Jenny back to the lab.

**_Sometime later..._**

Kitty had pulled out a futon and went to sleep. Jenny goes to the tv and starts flipping channels. There were so many to choose from but she settled on a movie. something about robots, ironically.


End file.
